Ore Monogatari: Her Story
by Kaye-chie
Summary: Well, since there aren't much fics about this pairing, i decided to write another one, this is kinda like a sequel to Ore Monogatari:His Story, i hope you all enjoy :)


AN: Hello again Ore Monogatari fandom :3 so it has been 2 years since i published my first story here under my first account which i sadly forgot the password to since it has been so long, but i finally decided to write a kind of continuation to that oneshot, i hope you all enjoy reading and sorry for all the mistakes, Ore Monogatari does not belong to me

Sunakawa Makoto, she hated him, she really hated how easily he could read her, she even hated how easily he can get close to Takeo, she hated him for being the way he is

Dont get her wrong, nothing bad happened between them, he just gets on her nerves, specially with how he was guilt tripping her for the past few days

So what if she wants to get close to Takeo, so what if she wants to be around the big guy, she's not hurting anyone, she's not stepping on anyone, but why do his looks make her feel like the most evil person alive

It was unfair, she should have been the one with Takeo, she was the one that met him first, they were classmates, but suddenly, just when she realizes her feelings, he goes and gets a girlfriend

She was putting her shoes in her locker when she bumped into him, Suna, and she glared, she hated this man, she hated his eyes, everytime she looks into them, she felt like he was judging her

"Would you stop guilt tripping me?! i know that what im doing is wrong, i only wanted to get closer to master, even tho i ended up using his and Yamato's kindness to get closer to him, i wont do anything" she burst out, tears welling up in her eyes as the full impact of her words hit her, she was using them, she was using them for a selfish purpose, she hated Suna for making feel evil but maybe she was, maybe she really was horrible, no wonder Takeo wont choose her, even if Yamato was not in the picture, Takeo wont choose a rotten girl like her

"Its not that, those two wont get hurt but what about you, are you ok with doing this, it must have been hard" he said, staring at her and he was met with silence

"I'm just concerned, is all" Suna added making her look up at him in surprise forgetting he was still there, huh, maybe she was wrong, but it didn't matter, only Takeo mattered, and as his words turned over in her mind, a decision was made, it was time to stop and let her master go, it would be for the best right? She decided, she would do it as soon as possible, she didn't want to lose her nerves if she put it off

As she watched Suna's retreating back, she gave a small smile, having been thankful that Takeo atleast have someone like him by his side, she wont have to worry so much about her master afterall

~break~

That day, she realized, rejection still hurts no matter how much you expected it, she thought she was prepared but the moment Takeo apologized to her, the world seemed to crash, no amount of preparing could have saved her from the inevitable pain she felt

She was hurt, but she didn't want Takeo to see her like this, she didn't want him to see her so broken then blame himself, she didn't want to cause him any guilt or pain, so she ran

She ran until her legs throbbed and she collapsed on the nearby bench, she was not sporty afterall, try as she might, she cant really go that far, she felt pathetic, she was stronger than this, she can take this rejection, but for today, the dam of tears she has been desperately trying to keep at bay won the battle and they fell in a seemingly endless stream down her cherubic face

It was over, her friendship with Takeo might be over too along with forcefully snipping her budding hope that he might look at her differently one day if she got close enough, and she feels horrible, all those mixed emotions of guilt, sadness, fear and anger all went out in a flurry of sobs and incorrigible mumbles

In the chaotic state of her mind, she didn't notice the tall figure approaching her until she felt a slight tap on her head, damn, she really really hated those eyes right now

~break~

Sleep didn't come so easy to her that night, thoughts and insecurities kept her tossing and turning in her bed, was that really the end? Can't she be friends with Takeo anymore? Does she even deserve that title?

She didn't know, she claimed to love him but she didn't know what he would think, what he would say, what he would do, she knew her feelings run deep but she felt ashamed, Yamato would know, that's why Takeo chose her, Yamato was the perfect girl, she had everything that Saijo doesn't

Tears welled up in her eyes again and a few droplets fell to her cheeks, so she reached out for the half empty box of tissues on her bed, it was the one that Suna gave her, damn, why was she thinking of that suave guy in her heartbreak

She sighed and stared at her ceiling, Suna understood Takeo, even Suna would make a better girlfriend than her, she thought sadly and blew her nose on the tissue she was holding

Would Takeo want to still be friends after that?? would he still accept her?? As she turned and looked at the box of tissues, she sighed again and closed her eyes, maybe he will, maybe she just has to trust her gut and hope for the best tomorrow

~break~

When she saw Takeo again the next day, she felt scared, all her insecurities from last night almost consuming her but she shook her head and put on her best smile, approaching the large man

"Good Morning Master!" she cheerfully said, smile still in place and Takeo's forlorn expression suddenly lifted as he beamed at her, joyfully returning her greeting

She felt so light, like all the weight on her chest was lifted, they were still friends, Takeo was still her friend, and she finally felt like she can let go now, it would be hard and slow but she was confident that she can

As she was making her way to the classroom, she saw Suna, her previous hate disappearing as she beamed at him, feeling so elated about finally being true to her emotions

~break~

The following weeks were awkward for her, she kept thinking about what happened on the day she confessed and she felt embarrased everytime she sees Suna, he saw her in that state afterall, she avoided meeting his gaze but never neglects to greet him when they cross paths, she didn't want him to think she hated him

She thought that her brain finally got a break from drama until the day Takeo told her about the date Suna will have, apparently, the girl was different from the others that confessed to his bestfriend and her master really hoped that they would hit it off

At first there was a slight sting, it was normal, she kept telling herself it was normal to feel that way because she hated Suna before, that's right, that must be it, so she smiled at master and told him that they have all her support

Ofcourse as fate has it, her and Suna happen to be assigned on cleaning duty right on the weekday after the date, so to fill the silence, she asked about it.

She was confused, when he told her he didn't feel anything for the girl, she cant stop smiling, and on that day, when he accompanied her home, the heat she felt on her face didn't fade until she fell asleep

~break~

"You are fine the way you are" the words keep ringing in her head the next day, the heat she felt on her face returning, seemingly not having any plans to go away any time soon

Mariya has always been insecure about herself, about her looks, her personality, her talents, she felt like she was not good at anything, and Suna, well, simply put, he was perfect, so him telling her that affected her more than she would care to admit

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the person that was right infront of her, causing her to bump into the tall figure, she held her nose and looked up and locked eyes with the guy that she didnt want to see the most, she reddened and gave a small smile, attempting to walk past him when he held her arm softly, freezing her on the spot

"Would you..." he said silently, mumbling the rest of his words so she didnt quiet understand

"Uh?" she stared at him, trying to peer into his face as he covered his mouth with his free hand.

"Do you have anything to do after school?" he finally asked, not meeting her eyes, and her, dumbfounded, slowly shook her head

He slowly let go of her arm and walked away, leaving her confused

~break~

That same day, Mariya was about to go home when she saw Suna leaning by the gate, so she went to him to greet him

"Hey Suna" she said, smiling up at him, he turned to her and quietly took her bag "Let's go" he said, walking to the direction of her house. Mariya, confused, just followed behind him with arms behind her back, peering up at him

One time, became two, three, until it became a habit for them to walk home together, on some days, they go straight home and other times, they stop by a cafe or a food stand they happen to see, she took him to her favorite cafes and he took her to the bookstore often, pointing out the books he likes and before she knew it, the shelf that was collecting dust in her room slowly filled up with books recommended or gifted by him

 _Thump, Thump, Thump_

The tempo keep increasing, her heartbeats drowning out everything except for his voice

Ah, someone up there must really hate her, dooming her to a hopeless situation once again

~break~

It was near the end of their second year when she decided to tell him, just like with Takeo, she decided to have a closure to this feeling, maybe, when he rejects her, she wont be as foolish anymore as to keep hoping

On their walk home, she was nervously looking around, not knowing how to start, if she said it while they were walking, then she can directly go to her house and cry her eyes out in her room

"Suna, have you ever loved someone?" she quietly asked, nervous about his reaction "Yes" he simply said, looking directly at her and she looked away, trying to hide the hurt that was expressed so freely in her eyes, she knew it, this was hopeless from the beginning, she was so dumb for even feeling this, no one will ever choose a girl like her

"R-really?? what is she like?" she wanted to hit herself, why does she keep doing this? she walked a bit faster and tried to laugh a little "N-nevermind" she stiffly said, trying to increase the distance between them to distract herself from the pain she was starting to feel

She was fighting her tears when she felt a soft grip on her arm, turning her around to face him, his expression was unreadable "She's perfect" he quietly said and as his lips came into contact with hers, the tears fell


End file.
